


I got guts

by theinvisiblesideuniverse



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood, Gen, Link is ready to destroy an entire army, Pre-Calamity Ganon, barbarian armour, i guess, lynel guts, the relationship was written as platonic but can be read as romatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesideuniverse/pseuds/theinvisiblesideuniverse
Summary: Zelda and Link are on better terms after their trip to the Gerudo Desert, but she snaps at him when she isn´t allowed to study Lynels.(Who wants that anyways?)
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	I got guts

Since the princess of Hyrule and her appointed knight returned from the Gerudo desert, it was obvious to everyone in the Castle that their relationship changed drastically.  
Suddenly, they were walking next to each other whenever they left the Castle to take a stroll through the lively Castle Town and the princess could be heard chattering away to her champion.  
Gone were the tense silence that used to surround the pair and the cold stares the young knight received from the princess.

But there came the day, that despite their new found friendship, Zelda snapped at Link.  
She requested a field trip to study Lynels but Link, as her appointed knight and friend, denied her with his duty and wish to protect her in mind.

“Can´t you ever make an exception!? Just once do something for me and not my safety!“

“...“

“Argh!“, the princess stormed out of her study, leaving her knight alone.

 _Studying Lynels without being in danger? How is that supposed to work?_... _maybe I could_...   
Letting his thoughts trail off, the Hylian Champion made his way out of the Castle under the curious gaze of the Townspeople, afterall it was a highly unusual to see the young knight off duty.  
He decided to try out the armour set that he found during his travels in the Faron Region.  
The admittedly sparse garment was rumoured to enhance the wearer´s attack in battle and if one were to judge the so called “Barbarian Armour“ by it´s looks, that might as well be true.  
The skull that formed the headpiece and the barbaric looking chestpiece and boots, paired with the prominent war paint Link applied truly made for a terrifiying picture.  
The weapon the Hylian chose to take with him was the royal claymore that he recently seemed to favor in training.   
Bystanders were often left puzzled at the small knight swinging a weapon taller than himself with so much ease it should be impossible.

To put it short, the champion looked ready to obliterate an entire army but little did the Townspeople know, that it was only a single monster that he planned to fight.

Finding a Lynel was not hard for Link, since he saw it as his duty to know exactly where each of those vicious beasts lived.  
The battle was gruesome, as usual with a Lynel and the champion´s clothes were soaked in blood after he had slain the monster.  
With satisfaction, he noted that he was getting increasingly better at both parrying and entering the state that he dubbed “flurry rush“.  
Looking down at the weapons and organs the Lynel left behind, he smiled as he realized that the armour seemed to do what it was rumoured to do.   
He even thought that his spin-attacks were longer than usual, but he couldn´t be sure yet.   
That would need more testing.

The citizens of Castle Town were whispering among themselves upon Link´s return, shocked at the sheer amount of blood that seemed to practically drip from their champion´s clothing.  
The champion himself was making a conscious effort to ignore those whispers and just kept on walking calmly towards he Castle in search of the princess.  
That search howerver was cut short when Zelda stood waiting for him at the gates, looking quite remorseful despite her attempt to preserve a look of regally in front of the crowd.

“Where have you been?“, came the sharp question, but it was softened considerably by the worried look she gave Link. He looked down at himself, seemingly only now taking note of the blood covering every inch of his body.   
Reaching into his bag, he procured a bloodied piece of flesh was still slightly warm to the touch and held his hands out for the princess to take the fleshy clump.

“I got guts for you, your Highness.“


End file.
